The Misadventures of that New Kid In South Park
by queenbobmeerkat
Summary: When a new girl moves to South Park we follow her adventures and troubles as she is forced to grow up in the redneck town. I HAVENT DECIDED IF THERE WILL BE ANY PAIRINGS AND IM NOT SURE IF THE OC WILL END UP WITH ANYONE
1. Kenny's New Friend

A/N; I shall point out that I am a shitty writer and it's really hard to write for a character so if I fuck up the shits I give a none *flips off the haters*

New Kids POV  
When I moved to South Park I wasn't expecting weird shit. I was 15. Tenth grade. Yippie. At recess a girl called Wendy told me that the girls would like me to come to a meeting after school. I agreed with little interest.

When school finished my mother decided to not show up and as I did not have a phone I found Wendy and walked with her to the girls meeting.

"Hey Wendy?"  
"Hmm?" She replied  
"What do you do at these meetings?" I asked  
"Nothing much, make lists, give makeovers, play games the normal girly stuff."  
"Cool?"  
"We're here!" She replied and walked in.  
"Bebe I have that new girl here" Wendy said and a girl with long blonde curly hair (who I assumed to be Bebe) looked at me and suddenly I felt conscious of my lame black jacket with the sleeves rolled up.  
"She dresses like a poor kid!" I heard a snicker in the background as a girl whispered that to another one. The meeting went on for twenty minutes until I couldn't take it any more.  
"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M GOING HOME!" I yell and flip them all off as I walk out of the 'clubhouse' and walk home.

Instead of going home I go to the park and I see some boys playing basketball on the half court.  
"Oi, dickwads can I join in?" I ask not directing it at any of the four boys playing.  
"No" the fattest one replied.  
"Oh I didn't ask you bowling ball, so fuck up" I yell at him and end up ditching before any of the other boys say something else.

Kenny's. POV  
That new girl has guts saying that to Cartman and I hope she knows it. We all stared at her as she left the park. No one knew her name cause she didn't tell us in class and Mr Garrison didn't seem to even notice her.  
"That bitch thinks she can insult me just cause she's new? That bitch doesn't know how South Park works does she?" Cartman said pissed that he couldn't get the last word.  
"Dude calm down it's not like she's gonna kill you or something" Kyle told Cartman as an attempt to calm him down.  
"Anyway why did you say no? She seemed pretty interested in playing." I muffle through my orange parka.  
"She's a girl Kenny. A girl. Spelt G-I-R-L. Why the sudden interest Kenny? Do you have a crush on this unnamed bitch?" Cartman interrogated with a sudden interest.  
"What the fuck? No! I mean she's pretty but nah." I explained  
"Kenny and new girl sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cartman sang like a four year old.  
"Fuck up dude" I yelled and walked off home until I got hit by a bus.

-  
A/N: Yay first chapter! I have no idea what will go on with this story so if it suddenly gets left alone please don't hate me! (No New Girl is not a character that I have changed the plot line for she is an OC) (she's also in my fic which is based in the same verse just when their older)

H.


	2. McCormicks Score a Free Meal

A/N: I actually really liked my first chapter. I'm very unoriginal I'm going to point out. I couldn't be bothered to think of a good name for my OC I just used my own name.  
Shout out to Cortez30  
Disclaimer: I do not own South Park (I forgot this in the first chapter)

New Girl POV  
When I reached my house in the shabby part of the town I found my mother was home. She was making some sort of crappy meal.  
"Hannah, we're having the McCormick's over for dinner tonight."  
"MOTHER! How could you?"  
"By the looks of it they had kids!"  
"Oh, yippie, Mother more children for me to despise."  
"Hurry up Hannah anyway they'll be here soon." My Mother told me as I slunk back to start unpacking my stuff from the big move. I put up my Blink-182 poster and set out a few things but I wasn't really bothered with sorting out the rest so I just lay on my bed and read a book like I would normally do.

Like an hour later I was called out to meet the McCormicks. There was a drunk father, a drunk mother, a drunk or mentally handicapped teen or earl twenties kid, a small girl about Grace's age and-"Hey! You're one of those fuckers that were playing basketball with that bowling ball kid!" I exclaim.  
"Hannah! You don't speak to guests or about other people like that." My mother scolded at me.  
"Whatever, Mother." I reply curtly and sit on the couch kicking my feet up.  
"Hannah is it?" The orange hooded freak muffled out as he tried to start up a conversation  
"Shh, I'm sleeping" I rudely replied as I got up and left for my room  
"Kenny? Is it? Just follow Hannah to her room she'll entertain you somehow." My Mother told the poor kid as he aimlessly followed my trail to my room.

Kenny POV  
That chick has guts. I know I thought of the briefly before Cartman launched his hate rage against her and her insults that I have to admit were better than Kyle's repetitive fatass comment. I tried to start up a conversation with her and apologise for Cartman being an ass but she is rude and walked off. Her mother seemed nice and told me I'd be entertained by her somehow. I had absently followed her to her room and hesitantly knocked on her door. I mean I'm not a shy person but the second sentence I've heard her speak was a pretty good insult.  
"Fuck off Mickey."  
"What the fuck dude? And where the fuck did Mickey come from?" I asked in reply to her half-assed insult. The door opened and he girl stood there.  
"I dunno a name replacement I guess, as I do not and care not about your name I shall be forced to call you Mickey because McCormick is a weird thing to call a person."  
"Kenny" I stuck a hand out for her to shake.  
"Hannah" she replied and shook my hand hesitantly "Are you gonna stand there all evening or are you going to see my shitty half-unpacked room?" Hannah asked as I stood awkwardly in her doorway. I entered her room with expectations of pink and boy band posters. The only things I saw when I walked in were a blink-182 poster, a shitly made bed and a set of drawers among a few boxes.  
"This is a lot different than I was expecting." I said as I observed the room  
"Okay, Mickey what were you expecting?" She asked curiously and I noticed her eyes were a cloudy blue colour (not that I like her, or that was purposely paying attention to them, they just seem to stand out).  
"NSync, fairies, pink."  
"You ridicule me Kenny." She said as she rummaged through a box and picked up a book that seemed a lot older than it let on. She carefully opened up to a page and read out  
"All that glisters is not gold;  
Often have you heard that told:  
Many a man his life hath sold  
But my outside to behold:  
Gilded tombs do worms enfold.  
Had you been as wise as bold,  
Young in limbs, in judgement old  
Your answer had not been inscroll'd  
Fare you well, your suit is cold.  
Don't judge a book by its cover cause you might miss out on a good story." She read out the poem and the saying.  
"Well fuck I'm sorry that I thought she's a girl I'm in for seeing a pink room!"  
"It's okay Mickey, anyway you probably didn't hear what happened at the girls stupid meeting this afternoon." She said and picked up another book and started reading it.  
"I probably didn't seeing as I was dead"  
"What the fuck man, it was real good though." She turned the page of her book.  
"What happened then?" I asked seeing as she seemed to be wanting to tell.  
"Well, you know that Wendy chick?" She asked as she chucked her book onto the floor and lay down on her bed.  
"Yeah"  
"Well she invited me to a girls meeting and as I had no plans I went and it was boring, I was accused of being poor and I couldn't be bothered hanging around so I yelled at them fuck this shit I'm going home, flipped them off and found my way to the park cause going home would mean listening to my Mother talk about how wonderful life is moving away from my dad and sisters." She explained animatedly using gestures and everything.  
"You're telling me, that you, an seemingly innocent new girl who should like rainbows and butterflies flipped off the entire population of girls minus yourself in the junior year class cause their 'meeting' was boring?" I asked curiously as I was not quite believing this story.  
"Yes"  
"You have guts Hannah, like real guts, the boys thought you had guts for calling Cartman a bowling ball but to flip off all the girls in junior year?"  
"Yea, now fuck off Mickey I'm reading." She replied , flipped me off (seriously she does that more than Craig) and continued reading her book.  
I sorta awkwardly sat in her room until we were called down for the meal and then my parents disappeared and Kevin herded Karen back home and I followed.

A/N chapter two done!  
H.


	3. The Day at School

A/N: I'm going to point out right now that it is actually really hard to write a guys POV when you're a girl so bear with me

Also New Girl = Hannah if you were thick enough to not catch on

I've decided to try and do a chapter told entirely from one person POV (that probably didn't happen)

o.o.o

Hannah POV

As I walked to the bus stop wearing only jeans and and a space t-shirt the next day I froze my arms stiff and my right foot was cold because my very nice black and orange sneakers had a massive rip on the side. I reached the bus stop and oh! Behold the jerks from yesterday and little Mickey in his orange parka.

"Hey! Hey Kenny! There's your girlfriend! Look she looks just as poor as you! Possibly even poorer seeing as she doesn't even have a jacket! And, and look at her shoes! Ripped with grotty fucked up laces! Kenny! Go say hi or something!" That fat bowling ball, Cartman? I think Kenny called him, yelled at Kenny.

"Hey! Cut it out fatass! The poor girl's freezing to death and all you can do is make fun of her being poor?" The kid with the cool green hat and bright orange jacket yelled at Cartman, I'm pretty sure that's his name.

"Well yea Kahl, she's poor and can't even afford a good winter jacket, if she knew she was moving to this shit ass winter 75% of the year town she would've bought a jacket! She was wearing one yesterday when we were playing basketball anyway, I wonder if the owners came back for it or something."

"Hey! Jackass! I can hear you! You fucking piece of shit!" I yelled out the the fat fucker. He turned his head at me.

"Fuck" the kid with the red and blue hat said as he saw Cartman charge towards me. I stood literary frozen as he ran towards me. The kid with the green hat ran in front of the bowling ball type kid and Cartman stopped instantly. "Kahl! What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Stopping you! You're suck a fucking jerk Cartman! That girl could fucking die! And all you fucking care about is beating her up for her telling what we all know is the godddamed righteous truth?"  
"Kahl you're a Jew so you shouldn't speak like that you know."  
"Whatever dude! Kenny! Stan! Come help me help her!" The Jewish kid yelled and the three young boys ran to help me.  
"Fuck" I said shivering "thanks for that."  
"No problem, I'm Kyle" Jewish boy said and held his hand out for me to shake "oh! And this is Stan" he said indicating to bobble hat boy "and this is Ken-"  
"Mickey, such luck I have seeing you again." I finished for Kyle, I shook his still outstretched hand and shook Stan's too for good measure.  
"Mickey? How the fuck did she get that from Kenny?" Kyle asked really confused "and how do you even know Kenny?"  
"How does anyone know anyone? My mother decided that instead of buying me an actual set of clothes I can wear without freezing to death, she'd invite our neighbours over for tea, and judging by Mickey's family I'd say they only came for the food." I said freezing my fucking legs off "and as you" I point to Kyle "seem like an extremely nice Jewish boy, please can I borrow your jacket?"

Kyle seemed baffled and then just shrugged off his jacket and let me wear it.

"Oh so new girl's a slut? I thought she had Kenny! It sounded like that from the story she told" Cartman yelled at me as I started to regain feeling in my arms.  
"Woah, woah, woah, hold up the fuck train, I am not a slut, I don't go around fucking guys and leaving, I don't go round and make up stupid rumours that don't need to be said. I am paying attention to certain characteristics in people, you Cartman are a fucking ass and judging by your bowling ball-esque figure you are from a single parent family, probably your mum, Kyle here" I pointed to Kyle again "is from a respectable family and doesn't really want to give me his jacket but his morals are very important to him. Stan here is, um, how do I say it? He's depressed most of the time and prefers to let Kyle and you have your quarrels until they start to lead here into fights, his family is fucked up, drunk father, bullying sister. Kenny is actually really hard to read cause of the hood, but his father is a drunkard his mother has a low-paying job at a restaurant most probably, his brother has the same habits as his father and is sister is scared of most things." I flipped Cartman off and gave Kyle back his jacket "Thank you Mr. Broflovski for the loan of your jacket till the bus got here." I said hopping on the bus as it pulled in as the door opened.

Kenny POV

She managed to deduce them, and me partially and it was really accurate, we got on the bus and sat down n random seats, Kyle and Stan were sitting next to each other, like always, they seem so gay for each other. Cartman sat in the only free seat after that, his fatass taking up two who seats, the only free spot was next to him or Hannah. I could sit next to Cartman, be squashed and listen to the shit that comes out of his fat mouth, or I could sit next to Hannah, be ignored and have space to breathe. I sat next to her ignoring the comments Cartman hurled at me. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and pressed play, the whole bus heard 'who the fuck gives a shit?' Play out and flips off Cartman and then proceeded to plug her headphones and listen to music, she pulled a comic out of her bag and started reading it as well. I was silent the whole bus ride.

When we reached school I was shoved out of the way as Hannah grabbed her bag and went off to wherever to kill time before school started. When the bell rang everyone dawdled to class. Nothing interesting happened until after third period as we I went to English.

"Class, I seem to have overlooked the fact we have a new kid in our class yesterday." Mr Garrison announced as we all sat down. "Please welcome Hannah" he paused obviously waiting for her to stand up "now c'mon don't be shy now." He urged her to get up. She obviously was reluctant to get up but she did.

"Hi! My names Hannah I'm obviously 15. I don't like the over-stereotyping that the girls have in South Park. I read. I'm from New Zealand and if you make one joke about sheep I will kill you. I've only been here for three days and I fucking hate it."

She looked at Mr Garrison, walked back to her desk and picked her comic back up.

"Uh, thank you for that crude introduction Hannah" he's said glaring at her "now-uh I want you write a paragraph on what you would like to happen the next few weeks." He said and then picked up a book and started reading it. I as stumped on what I wanted to happen by the end of the next few weeks. Not dying? Haha nope. Cartman learns to respect people? Fat chance. Being friends with Hannah? Not entirely impossible.

My one achievement I would like to see would be to be friends with that new girl, Hannah. She lives in the rundown house next to me, she seems really cool. She likes blink-182 cause last night her mother had mine over for dinner, she seemed disinterested in having a family over for a meal. She reads a lot judging by the fact she has boxes of books in her room. I think we would be good friends cause she seems funny and cool even though she is obviously nerdy. My one accomplishment I would be proud of in my life would be being friends with her. I know I sound like a stalker but I don't care. Hannah seems really cool.

I folded my piece of paper in half and waited for the others to finish, I decided to sleep to kill time.

o.o.o

"Kenny" Pause.  
"Kenny" Pause.  
"Kenny" Pause.  
"Kenny" Pause.  
"Mickey" What?  
"Huh?" I replied groggily and saw a face peering over me "Oh, hey Hannah."  
"Hey Mickey, you fell asleep in class and the boys reckoned that I couldn't wake you up. I bet Cartman a new jacket I could wake you up."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yea."  
"Haha sucks for him. Did they give you any suggestions?"  
"Cartman told me to either kiss you or give you a hand job, Kyle told me to not take the bet cause you sleep like a log and Stan shrugged and looked embarrassed from what I said this morning." She shrugged and got of the desk in front of mine that she had been sitting on the table of. She walked out of the classroom with her bag. I walked out in a haze. Did she seriously place a bet on me waking up? How the fuck did I wake up? I walked out of the room and sat down next to Kyle.  
"Dude! How the Fuck did she wake you? You never wake from something!" Kyle exclaimed  
"I dunno, I guess I was half conscious when she tried waking me." I shrug.  
"I bet she kissed him and ran away when he freaked." Cartman sneered  
"Dude! What the fuck no! She just called out Kenny until I woke up, no big deal."  
"We should invite her to have lunch with us, did you hear she flipped off all the girls in one of their meetings yesterday?" Kyle said absently  
"Dude! No way!" Stan said finally enticed by the story  
"Yea, she obviously wasn't interested by what they did according to Wendy."  
"I'm inviting her to sit with us tomorrow." Kyle decided  
"What?! No way Kahl you can't do that!" Cartman yelled enraged at the idea. We all decided to ignore his comment.  
"Hannah told me you placed a bet on if I would wake up." I said  
"Well yea Kenny, none of us expected you to wake up but Cartman said he doubted anyone could wake you up, he said 'if any of you fucking idiots can wake up Kenny here, I'll buy Popsicle chick a winter jacket.' No one seemed to want to do it cause it was Cartman making the bet and Cartman always knows if he'll win, she just walked past and said 'there's a nice Batman hoodie I've been wanting from Hot Topic' and walked into the room." Kyle said like it was yesterday's news  
"Good to know me being dead is worth a jacket" I mumble "did you seriously tell her to give me a hand job Cartman?"  
"Of course Kenny! What do you think I am? An innocent second grader?" Cartman replied smugly  
"I think you're an immature junior" Kyle said. "Dude, do you know where she'd be?"Kyle asked  
"Nope" Stan said, I sat there  
"Hell no Kahl, you should know that!"  
"Why the fuck should I know?"  
"Kenny, you're the only person she's talked to nicely, don't you think that means something?" Kyle asked  
"I dunno, we're neighbours though if that counts for anything"  
"Ha! So she really is poor! I knew it!" Cartman exploded with laughter.  
"It does count as something, you could, I dunno, walk over and ask her if she'd like a tour of South Park? I dunno, try something. She looks like a person who stays inside and goes on a computer all day, she looks like an introvert I guess." Kyle finished as the bell went. They all returned to class, I just walked out to the back of the school to find the hobo that can get me some smokes. As I walked out to the alleyway I heard voices out there.

"Just get me two packets of the cheapest ones! I don't care!"  
"Mmkay missy, so for my usual clients I charge the cost of the smokes and $15 dollars for booze for myself, but I'll only make you pay for the smokes if ya give a kiss."  
"How much are the smokes?"  
"Cheapest I can get are $20 a pack"

The girl groaned "I only have $40 right now so I'll give a stupid kiss." I heard a quick kiss sound as the hobo walked out with two twenties and down to the local supermarket to get the smokes he'll get for underage kids. I hid in the corner for 5 minutes until I saw the hobo come back with the cigarettes and he turned to the girl

"Right missy here ya go." And he stumbled out of the alleyway.

I walked around the corner.

"Fuck!" Hannah said "I didn't bring my fucking lighter!" She was sitting on top of the dumpster out back, having closed the lid.  
"You can borrow mine if you want" I said and chucked her mine and joined her on her seating choice  
"Thanks Mickey, you want one?" She asked as she lit hers and and gave me back my lighter. She wasn't surprised by me being here and oddly I wasn't surprised she was here, we acted like we did this every Tuesday.  
"Sure, you took my hobo who gets me mine anyway." I grab one, light it, pull my hood off and take a long drag of it.  
"I'd have never pinned you as a smoker, Ms Hannah"  
"I would say the same but your teeth are terrible!"  
"Oh man, I was hoping no one would notice!"  
"The great mystery of why Kenny McCormick always has his hood,up is solved! He has smokers teeth!" She yelled out to who fucking knows.  
"Dude! Do you wanna get us suspended?"  
"Correction, get YOU suspended, they can't pin anything one me, I have a clean slate here."  
"Shit! You're right, what do you mean by a clean slate?"  
"Tis a story for another day" she said as she put her cig out and proceeded to light another one.  
"Whatever" I dismissed the thought of wanting to hear her stories. The was a comfortable silence, like the one between Stan and Kyle on the bus. Pretty soon it was the end of the day.

"Man, I'm getting sick of just cigarettes lately, I mean there great, easy to come by and legal and stuff but if you could get some pot. That'd be great." She said  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do."  
"Doesn't scare you?"  
"What?" I asked not clearly understanding what she was saying  
"That I treat you like I've met you before, I mean, I'm not a people person, I don't recognise a person unless I can remember two important things that impact as well as that person, we've never had that. It scares me that I treat you like this really" She hopped of the dumpster "I've gotta go find that tub'o'lard you call a person and get some money for a good jacket. I'll see you same time on Thursday? Try and get the weed man, that'd be sweet." She walked off  
"Hey, um... Kyle was wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch tomorrow? If you want I mean, you don't have to."  
"Sure, I'll think about it." She said as she walked off.

o.o.o

A/N: I was going to say converse to the shoes she's wearing but as I own the exact same pair (with the exact same thing happened to them) they're not converse but just imagine them as a pair of low top converse

Yes Hannah's parents are divorced, and for some reason her mother took her from their house and moved her to South Park as soon as she could.

H.


	4. Hannah's Lunch Experiment

Hannah POV

After the smoke with Mickey I walk to the bus stop to find the Bowling ball (Cartman I think? I'm still not sure) and get a nice new jacket. When I see the bus stop I run over.  
"Have either of you seen that Tub'o'Lard?" I ask the two boys he was hanging out with this morning  
"No Hannah we haven't" the one with the red and blue hat (Stan I think his name was) said  
"Hey, uh- Hannah? Would you like to sit with us tomorrow? At lunch?" The other asked as I was about to walk off to find the fat faggot.  
"Hmm? What? Oh! Mickey asked me that this afternoon when we were out back smoking, maybe? I dunno, sure." I said "Where does that fat fuck live?"  
"He lives on Bonanza Street; his house has a door the colour of shit and the house is puke green." The one with the orange jacket said (was it Kyle?)  
"Thanks" I run off to find his house.

When I reach his house I knock on his door so fast I thought my hand had fallen off. A nice middle-aged lady who I assume to be his mother answers the door.  
"Hello, Is there a young boy called Cartman here?" I ask politely  
"Oh you mean Eric?" She asks. I nod in reply "Well come in ah, what's your name?" she asks  
"Hannah, my names Hannah"  
"Well come in Hannah, I'm Liane" She said and ushered me inside "would you like a drink or a snack? Eric is in his room I'll call him down. ERIC! YOU HAVE A LADY CALLER!" she yells out as I sit on the couch "He'll be down in a minute, would you like some juice?" She asks. I decline saying my visit will be short and stand up to be prepared to yell at Cartman if needed to.  
"Meeeeyhm! Meeeeeyhm! Whose here? Meyhm?" The Tub'o'Lard's voice shouts out in a really pitchy annoying tone.  
"Yo! Jew-Hater! It's Popsicle Chick! Give me the money!" I yell up in reply  
"No! You don't deserve it!"  
"I woke up the orange-clad freak! Give me the money for a new jacket!"  
"Speak kindly about your poor boyfriend! Not that you're much better!"  
"Just give me the money and I'll fuck off"  
"Okay, Okay! Jeez." He said. I hear a thumping noise that I presume is him coming down the stairs "God woman, if I give you $40 you can get a jacket from the mall." He said and went back upstairs. "Now get out of mah House you dumb Bitch!" He yelled out as I walked out the shit coloured door.

I decided that my best shot was to walk over to the mall and get a jacket now while I was thinking about it and when I reached the mall I was surprised (not) to see the girls there looking in this stupid shop called Stupid Spoiled Whore. I walked past and walked straight into a merch shop and straight into the men's section because I could see that that was where all the nice hoodies and jackets were. After looking at all of the jackets for 10 minutes I decided on buying an awesome Batman jacket. I went and bought it and decided to wear it straight away. I walked home.

When I reached home I went into my room and finished unpacking all my stuff. After an hour I was called into the lounge by my mother.  
"Hannah darling, how was school?" She asked  
"Good I guess"  
"Did you ditch? Did you do anything illegal?"  
"MOTHER! I did not do anything illegal! YOU did though! I CHECKED! It's illegal to take a child from custody without the child's consent! I'M STILL LEGALLY A CHILD! IN NEW ZEALAND AND IN AMERICA!  
"HANNAH! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? YOU WANTED TO GET OUT OF THAT COUNTRY AS MUCH AS I WANTED TOO!"  
"I WANTED TO TRAVEL! GO TO GERMANY! SWITZERLAND! VISIT UNCLE DARREN! FRANCE! AUSTRIA! VISIT ENGLAND WITH CHRISSIE AND MEET HER FAMILY! CHINA! JAPAN! NOT GET STUCK IN A STUPID REDNECK TOWN IN COLRADO! I WANT TO TRAVEL!" I rant at my mother as she desperately tried to defend her case.  
"Hannah, please don't hate me, I just wanted to get out of there and you would have been the least reactant, I knew you would do this but remember either of your sisters would've killed me if I tried to take one of them."  
"Whatever Mother" I spat out "I'm going to my room." I left for my room and didn't come out till the next morning as I was nearly late for school.

When I got to school I walked to my locker and got my books out for first period German (which I was very lucky to get a spot in the class because it is surprisingly very popular) and walked around school aimlessly for the next 45 minutes. When the bell rings I try (and almost fail) to find my German class. When I finally find my class (and being 5 minutes late to said class) I slide into the only available seat, next to Jew boy.  
"Hey, aren't you a Jew?" I whisper to him as we are supposed to learn about German foods  
"Yeah I am. I started taking this class last year to annoy my mother and I actually enjoyed the subject so I continued taking it." He said and wrote down the information on the board.

When the class finished I walked over to my locker and got ready for my next class. This process was repeated until lunch when Kyle finally caught up to me.  
"Hey! C'mon Hannah! I'll show you where we sit!" He said and led me to their table. He seemed really excited to have me sit with his friends for lunch. When we reached the lunch room he went and lined up dragging me with him.  
"Kyle I ha-"  
"C'mon Hannah! We'll just get lunch and then we can sit down at the table." he cut me off  
"Kyle I bought a pack-" I started again and was cut off by Stan (I think?) joining us in the line and talking to Kyle.  
"Hey Ky! Did ya hear of the Dance in two weeks?" Stan asked excitedly  
"Uh, yea! Stan I heard." Kyle replied instantly glowing red  
"Kyle! Do you have a certain someone you'd like to ask?" Stan asked interested as we moved up the line.  
"GODDAMMIT KYLE! I bought a freaking packed lunch!" I yell frustrated at him and Stan. I was hungry and wanted to eat.  
"Uh, sorry Hannah I didn't know! Jeez! Just wait a moment for me to get some lunch" Kyle seemed pissed "I'm tired, I've been up all night studying for these stupid assignments and needing to kiss ass for teachers so I can get a better grade. I'm so fucking sorry dude-ah!-man-girl! What the fuck am I supposed to call you?!" He explained and then crashed like that weird kid Tweek  
"Woah, woah, woah, calm the fuck down, hold up the fuck train. Call me dude I don't give a fuck. Um, yes I understand, try kissing ass at an all-girls school, I'm tired as well man, I'm having screaming matches at my mother at the moment."  
"Sorry to hear about it." Stan said as he and Kyle got their food. Kyle showed me the way to the table and sat down and Stan sat next to him. Leaving the only available seat next to Kenny.  
"Where's fatass?" Kyle asked as he's sat down and stared mysterious gloop on his tray.  
"I dunno I haven't seen him all day" Stan said  
"Maybe the weight he had finally made him drop dead" Kenny said as he eyed up Kyle's gloop of a meal  
"Ha! If that's the case we'll be celebrating!" Kyle exclaimed "Kenny you can have my lunch!" He pushed his tray toward Kenny "I have a special meal prepared just for this occasion!" he ran out to his locker and five minutes later he reappeared with a sandwich in a ziplock bag with the words: CARTMAN HAS DROPPED DEAD SANDWICH.  
"What's so special about that sammie?" I ask and pull my (awesome) Batman lunchbox out of my bag  
"Kyle once made a really nice sandwich when he was 10 and it was the best thing he had ever tasted so he swore he would only eat them on really special occasions, like Cartman dropping dead or if he gets married to someone" Kenny explains. He lowers his voice to a whisper "I reckon he'll end up marrying Stan or maybe just running away with him to New Jersey and they'll live their lives as gay lovers, but don't tell them that" he adds and starts eating his tray of gloop.  
"Okay, I won't" I start eating my Nutella sandwich and listen to the boys conversations about god knows what and adding my opinion when I can.

When lunch was over I bolted to English class (not because sitting with the boys was worrying I just needed to get to my locker before class started). When I reached my class I sit at a desk in the back of the room and ready myself with finishing my book. Mr Garrison walked in and stared at me hatefully, probably because of my episode yesterday.  
"Now class I have read and marked your short pieces of work from yesterday. AND THEY ALL WERE TERRIBLE!" He paused and handed out the pieces of paper to the class "Ms Raynel" He said pausing over my desk "Your piece of writing was exceptionally dreary, please don't write about death or I'll send you to the councillor and Mr Mackey would be disappointed in seeing you there as your previous record with related topics of death and such, so here's your paper back." He went around and handed out the other peoples in the class's papers. I realised the one he gave me isn't mine.  
"Uh, Sir I seem to hav-"  
"Quiet Ms Raynel!"  
"But Sir you gave me an ano-"  
"MS RAYNEL! DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A DETENTION?!" Mr Garrison asked me  
"No Sir." I sighed and glanced at the paper I was given. It was Kenny's. Hmm, I wonder what he wrote about. I turned over and read his paper.  
…She seems cool…She reads a lot… Hannah seems really cool. Wait. I reread that last sentence: Hannah seems really cool. No one has ever said I was really cool, or even thought that, I'm told I'm rude and selfish and antisocial but never anything positive. That's probably why you seem like such a positive little motherfucker. "Fuck up you little twat." I say to myself as my mind runs into overdrive.  
"Huh? Did you say something?" The kid next to me looked up, he had a blue hat on (Craig was it?)  
"What? No!" I reply and look around the room for Kenny so I can give him back his paper. When I see him I scribble a quick note on his paper: Hey Mickey, you're not so fine, you're not so fine, don't blow your mind. I accidently got your paper OF COURSE I'm going to read it. Thanks for saying nice stuff dude, I'll see you on Thursday, and I don't care if you can't get the 'stuff'. H

I ran out of class as soon class finished and shoved the paper in his locker (I only knew where his locker was because by sheer coincidence his, Kyle's and mine were all next to each other). I ran to the library to finish research for a project for Media Studies. I logged onto a computer and pulled up YouTube, logged in and pulled up my playlist of favourite songs. On the list was Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds by The Beatles, Heart's All Gone by Blink-182, After Midnight by Blink-182, Up All Night by Blink-182 (there's a lot of Blink-182 on this playlist I was just naming a few) Mr. Brightside by The Killers and a few songs by Elemeno P. After plugging in my headphones and making sure no one could hear my music I opened up Google and started research for my project.  
"Hannah?" Poke  
"Hannah?" Poke  
"Hannah?" Poke  
"Goddamnit! What the fuck do you want?" I asked  
"Hannah! I just wanted to ask if you want to walk home with me." Kenny mumbles out the last part  
"What did you say Kenny?" I asked for Clarification.  
"Do you wanna walk home with me?" he mumbled  
"Dude, I can't hear you." I said giving him a blank look  
"Do. You. Want. To. Walk. Home. With. Me?" He asked like I was dumb  
"Why didn't you say so? You could give me a tour as well if you want; I'm avoiding my mother until needed."  
"Okay…" he stared dumbstruck  
"Okay! Let Us Go!" I exclaimed and logged of the computer I was on and stuffed my headphones roughly into my bag.

o.o.o

A/N: Hi! I'm really happy with this chapter. It took three days to write (but I had just come back from camp and school started today so all is fair)

Till Next Time!  
H.


	5. The Coffee Shop

AN: hey guys! The last chapter was weird (and long!) but this one is the main follow up to it.  
If there are things like *italics* or *italics out* it's cause I write these in the notes section of my iPad mini and then upload not the website then edit them on my laptop. But then why don't I just write these on my laptop? Because I write these quite late at night (when I SHOULD be asleep) and I don't really need the extra worry of getting caught on my laptop. (Don't badger about me needing to sleep I don't function well wit too much and I function like shit with too little and right now I have a pretty okay sleeping schedule)

o.o.o

Kenny POV

I asked her if she wanted to walk home...  
She practically told me to give her a tour of the town...  
What the Fuck am I supposed to do?!

I pull my crappy outdated flip phone out from my pocket and and pretend to text while I wait for Hannah to pack up her stuff, that was a stupid idea, I was pulled out of the library as soon as I opened up my phone.  
"So Kenneth, what great wonders are there in South Park?" She asked me with a fierce light in her now very-pale-blue-almost-grey eyes.  
"How did you know my full name?" I ask in stupor as she stared at me like I was an idiot  
"Fuck! That's actually your name?" Was her reply as she burst into a loud laughter "Dude, I didn't think that was your name! I just do that to people whose names have or can be shortened, Kenny becomes Kenneth, Amy becomes Amelia and Chrissie becomes Christine. What'd you expect from me? You know I'm a weirdo." She said.

"Hey Mickey is this the great and glorious Hardbucks?" She asked with sarcasm as we neared the coffee shop.  
"Yea. Let us go in! I shall not buy coffee cause I'm so fucking poor according to Cartman." I said and pulled a twenty out of my pocket we walked into the warm, coffee scented shop. I got a simple long black. Hannah got a mocha with a shot of vanilla. The barista looked at her with a mix of sorrow, sympathy and jealousy, that was probably because I used to fuck the barista for free drinks every now and then. As we waited for our drinks I studied Hannah's hair (in a non-stalkery way of course). It is a medium brown and it looks like she has brown-ginger highlights.  
"Hey"  
"Yea?"  
"Do you get your hair dyed?" I asked curiously  
"No. Why? Do you? I find it weird how you seem to be the only one with blonde hair in your family." She said in a rush  
"Let me answer these in order. You have very strange highlighting so I thought it was dyed. No I don't. I get having blond hair from my father who didn't come to your house that night because he was too busy getting drunk." I summed up for her  
"Kenny, yours and your girlfriend of the week's drinks are ready." The barista said with a distaste and slid over the coffee cups. I caught my cup but Hannah wasn't as lucky. She was too slow in grabbing her cup and it spilt over her (awesome but you never heard it from me) Star Trek shirt.  
"FUCK! I quite liked this shirt!" She said as she grabbed a few serviettes to try and mop up the coffee on her shirt. Without thinking I unzipped my parka, pulled her soggy shirt off her (in a non-pervy way I hope) and quickly zipped my parka onto her (not even glancing at her plain dark blue bra). That all happened in about five seconds.  
"Better?" I asked handing her her shirt.  
"Much" she said and noticed I was only wearing my orange pants and shoes,  
"Today was one of the days I was running late and I couldn't find a singlet to go underneath." I explained and suddenly felt very exposed. I never felt like this when I did this normally, even around hot girls, so why was I feeling this way?  
"Shit man, you'll freeze cause you had to be nice to me." She said and immediately started to unzip my parka.  
"Hey don't be a dumb bitch." I said and stopped her from unzipping the parka past her chest "I've lived here my whole life, I'll be fine. YOU however have been here for less than a week and I don't think your body has adjusted to the less-than-zero climate we have most of the year." I said  
"At least wear my lame coffee soaked Star Trek shirt" she pushed the shirt into my hands and I begrudgingly put it on not to upset her. Surprisingly she wears really baggy shirts so it fit my tall frame fine.  
"And YOU" I said turning over to the barista "You have put me off coming to Hardbucks for a while. I think we'll be going to the Tweak bros. Next time." I started to leave when Hannah spoke up.  
"Hello, me here. The one who had COFFEE split down her shirt you fucker! I request ANOTHER!." She said referencing Thor and completing it by throwing the spilt drinks cup onto the the ground  
"Of course Miss. It's my fault for sliding your coffee over to you, I was jealous of you dating my ex." The barista explained and started making another drink.  
"Yes I did fuck you, but you knew we weren't dating, so don't go calling me your ex. We were fuck buddies if you want to put it that way and I only fucked you for free coffee." I said "and she" I motioned to Hannah "is my neighbour, we were just stopping for a coffee on our walk home from the library." I said.

Hannah looked at me aghast  
"Y-y-you're using me? For what?" Hannah asked nearly in tears "a fuck-buddy? A tutor? Y-you didn't actually want to hang out?" She grabbed her coffee soaked shirt and ran out of the shop before I could say anything.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I fucked things up in the first friendship I knew I wanted. Shit

O.o.o

A/N: this was really hard to write because there was a whole different way this went when I started writing this chapter but it ended up like this!  
Please don't be alarmed if suddenly the ages for everyone suddenly goes from 16 to a different age because I have no idea what age I want to set this story on I'm thinking somewhere between 14-16 so don't think it's a continuity error I just haven't made my mind up

H.


	6. The Aftermath

Hannah POV

It was torture when I got home.

"Are you okay?" _No_

"Did he hurt you?" _Yes_

"Did he rape you?" _Gosh mother we're only fifteen_

"Why are you wearing his jacket instead of your shirt?" _Reasons_

"Do you want me to call the cops?" _No_

I calmly (not) walked to my room and pulled out my laptop, ignoring my mother's comments. Opening up a random page. Tumblr. I decide to scroll down my dash and like and reblog some of the interesting stuff, like the finale of season 9 of Supernatural. I was not expecting that. I soon got bored of tumblr and make a start on one of the many books I stole (BORROWED!) from my friends. That didn't work. I finally decided to try to make a YouTube video for my barely-active channel. That also didn't happen. I let the inevitable happen. I broke down and cried. I realised how's stupid I was, no guy would want to be friends with me. I look like a potato with fucked up hair no one knows the colour to. The only guy I'd let close since I had the massive falling out with Mark and he was a prick (both of them were). That's the last thought I have before I fall into dreamless slumber induced from crying so much.

I woke at around three in the morning and finally got changed (I seemed to have forgotten I was wearing his jacket still). After putting on a decent shirt and my batman jacket I ponder what to do with Kenneth's jacket. I should cut it and then send it to him. That's a real classy move Hannah, it's maybe the warmest thing he has. I'll chuck it in his back lawn. Not too bitchy but then no one has to see me giving it to him. I get up off bed and write a note.

Dear Kenneth,

You jerk, assbutt, dickface and circle.

Please do not attempt to be friends with me as I have seen your behaviour and it is most unfavourable to been seen in a young man

With the hate of a newfound enemy,

Hannah Raynel

Ps. Please do not approach me on Thursday in an attempt to make amends

I stuff the note in his pocket and throw his jacket outside over the measly fence separating our houses. Unfortunately, my window is directly opposite a window and as the houses are less than 5 metres apart I mange to hit the window with the jacket. Fuck. Why didn't I notice it before?

The window was cautiously opened.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. His sister looked out the window.

"H-he-hello?" The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. I did I the first thing I thought suitable. I jumped out of the window, climbed over the fence and sat on her window frame.

"Hey kiddo, it's okay. It was me who threw the jacket at your window. It was an accident. I'm sorry." I whispered to the poor kid as she cried. She was only about eleven but she was still so small and weak.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked. "I'm Karen." She said

"Hey Karen, I'm Hannah, remember when you went next door for dinner and there was the rude girl who your brother tried to talk to?" I asked. She nodded. "Well that's me. Sorry I was so rude I didn't really appreciate having to move so suddenly and so far away." I said

"Wh-why are you mad at Kenny?" She asked

"Well... He said stuff he shouldn't have and I'm not sure if I believe it or not but it hit me hard cause my only guy friend from back home did the same thing the day before I left for here." I smiled sadly remembering Mark and started to close her window "get some sleep kid. We both need it." I closed her window and walked back to my house.

Kenny POV.

She didn't see me as I watched her throw my jacket over the small fence and as it accidentally hit my sister's window. I felt like a stalker as I watched her talk to my sister as she (Karen) cried. I couldn't hear a thing she said but I felt like it wasn't anything good. I know I shouldn't be mad at Hannah but I was, no I wasn't. I was mad at myself but felt like I had to take it out on her because I think it's her fault (no you don't you dickhead you can't be stuffed trying to kill yourself and you want to think someone is suffering besides yourself). I watched as she slid the window shut and dash back to her house.

"Karen" I croaked out. My voice was raw from being upset and mad. Karen walked into my room. She knew about how Hannah and I fell out.

"What?" She asked her lovely blue eyes wide.

"What did Hannah talk to you about?"

"Hmm? The girl next door?"

"Yea. Her."

"She was nice. She told me she was sorry for throwing the jacket at my window and that she is really just uncertain to believe about you at this point." She said looking like she was sad for HER. I didn't really believe her and must've given a look that proved my thoughts.

"She lost one of the most important people in her life the day before she moved here Kenny, she was really upset about that still. I think she saw a bit of him in you and it gave her hope that you were a better person than that. She believed in you and you fucked up."

"She has Stan and Kyle to believe in." I point out

"Not really, Kyle's in awe of what she did, he has a road paved for him, he doesn't need anyone other than Stan to believe in him and Stan has a thing for only believing and seeing great things in Kyle." She said "Good Night Kenny." She said and left my room.

Fuck I have a wise younger sister.

I didn't sleep that night. I thought of the things Karen said.

o.o.o

A/N: Imma clarify some shit (these are personal headcanons I have that will be in the story)

a) Kenny likes to point out that his sister has the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen every time she's upset and she's often just "we have the same eye colour".

b) Karen is four years younger than Kenny (if this is actual then I'm an uncultured South Park dweeb).

c) Hannah isn't very good with smaller/younger people. She tends to freak out a bit (what will happen if she meets Tweek?).

d) Hannah insults and complements with shapes, Circle is the ultimate low, Square means pretty okay and Triangle means fan-FUCKING-tabulous.

e) Hannah's inner-conscience is a really Alex Day-esque inner-being that's why she always has bracketed thoughts. It's also sorta why she swears a lot

Till next time.

H.


	7. The Next Day

Kenny POV

I groaned and rubbed my head as I sat up from the floor. Apparently my bed isn't as comfortable as the floor according to my mind as I got up. I checked the time on the ancient clock on the wall of my room. It was seven thirty in the morning. Well, I'll be late. I must've fallen asleep while thinking about what Karen said last night. I got up and struggled to get dressed, trying to remember where my jacket was. Fuck. Hannah threw it at Karen's window last night and I never bothered to retrieve it. It'll be covered in dew.

Shit.

I think I put Hannah's shirt she made me wear in the fucked-up washing machine last night and knowing Karen she would've put it somewhere to dry so I can wear that and carry my jacket until it dries. I get up and walk into the kitchen to find some food. I decides to use the last of this weeks pay from my shitty job to buy Karen a nice breakfast and lunch and I'll go without. Ma and Pa ain't home. Neither is Kevin. I gently wake Karen up and wait for her to get dressed and ready then we leave and stop of at the supermarket to get some decent food. I tried to not bing up any conversation that would have included saying something about HER.

"So Kenny," Karen turned to me as I added Oreos to the basket "What did you say that made Hannah really pissy at you?"

"Karen" I sighed "I was a total dick to her, I maybe sorta kinda definitely mentioned the fuckerys of last year."

"Kenny you stupid asshole. Do you have any ideas on Iowa to get her to talk to you again?"

"No... I sort of got the impression that she never wats to speak to me again."

"And how do you know that?" She asked pausing to decide if she'd rather have chocolate milk or orange juice

"I found this note in my jacket pocket." I pull out the crumpled note

"Godd assumption, definitely try to get her to talk. Remember she'll start to become Craig but with more of an attitude if you don't talk to her again. She also was the only person I've seen that made you smile genuinely, I was at the library yesterday after school idiot." She turns and puts the orange juice in the basket "that's all I want. Buy something for yourself Ken, I know you were planning in going without." Karen walks over to the checkout and waits for me there as I pick out a (totally not) sappy forgiveness card to give to Hannah and a Gatorade for myself.

When I drop Karen off at her school I go to hang out at my schools pitiful library (sure I don't read but I appreciate the effort that some library's have) and try to think of something good to write in the card I chose to give to Hannah. (Yes I'm ditching school like always) I sit there and drink Gatorade until I hear a bell go off. Shit it's probably for either first or second. Meh I'll just go to ICT and pretend to do work while looking at porn.

When I reach the computer lab I see someone has taken the best computer as it faces away from all the students and no one can see what you're doing unless they get up and walk over to the computer. It was Hannah.

Fuck.

Hannah POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I didn't fucking know that Kenneth was in my Digital class.

After last nights fiasco I didn't sleep very well. I had to walk over to one of the coffee places and get the biggest long black I could order I was so tired. I decided that I would get a decent place in digital and sleep or see if I can stream movies from online and watch something decent.

But no, I had to have stupid Kenny fucking McCormick in my stupid fucking digital class, and he was coming this way. Fuck me sideways on a popsicle. I'm screwed (and not by him) FUCK UP! Apparently I said the last part out loud (the part about fucking up) Mr. Garrison (I swear he's the only teacher at this school) just yelled at me to wait outside. Fuck this.

After a minute or to the door opens and I swear this kid stalks me like a fucking creep cause he keeps asking me to hang out with his stupid retarded mates, I mean, he's okay but the other ones are so fucking stupid.

"Hey Hannah, I heard about what happened with you and Kenny" Kyle said

"Hmm? And what was that dear Kyle?" I ask slumping down on the grotty floor leaning on the wall

"That while you were getting coffee yesterday Kenny accidentally mentioned he was a freaking slut and tool" he smiled dryly. "Kenny's not that bad. He's done some shitty things. He isn't proud of most of them." Kyle said and sat dowm with me. "He's a poor ass motherfucker who would and nearly did,rob a homeless person."

"Kyle, I know you've thought this speech about 'don't give up on Kenny, he's not as hopeless as you think'. Don't worry I may have not known him for long but he's a good kid. Anyway why'd you out here?"

"I told Mr. Garrison that I, as one of the most respected students of South Park high should remind you how to act."

"What a load of bullshit Kyle, you're not a respected student."

"Well yeah, not a respected student by the students." he said standing up. "look, I gotta go learn how to eletronicy stuff and you look like you need a good day in bed with a cup of tea and a good book or tv show. So I'll tell Mr. G that you felt sick and needed to go home. Okay?"

"Sweet. See ya mate, I owe you one. How about if either of us can't get dates to the upcoming dance we'll be eachothers dates?" I ask getting up

"Deal" Kyle got up and shook my hand "And Hannah?"

"Yo?"

"Fix it up with Kenny, I know you're still really pissed at him, I mean it was yesterday and you have totally valid reasons, but I've," he sighed "We've, Stan, Cartman and I. We haven't seen him happier."

"Okay, I'll try to fix this." I said as I walk tout of the hallway.

A/N: Hi! So bad news (oh no Hannah what is it?) well quite a few keys on my laptop have fucked up including the backspace key so Adios Laptop Keyboard and hello old plugin. So yea updates will be slow because of School, Sport and Supernatural (the three deadly S's).

See the flip side!

H.


End file.
